User blog:Megan Maylor/Some new Fairies that I thinked of
These are some new Fairies that I thinked of. Please edit to tell me which tape of fairies that you thinked of. Have fun! Tallulah Topper The Fruit & Veg Fairies: Blossom the Apple Fairy - A Green apple Papa the Tomato Fairy - A ripe tomato Sepron the Mushroom Fairy - A mushroom Juicy the Orange Fairy - A orange Cob the Corn Fairy - A corn Kissie the Strawberry Fairy - A ripe strawberry Posh the Pear Fairy - A green pear Hawaii the Pineapple Fairy - A pineapple Lenny the Lime Fairy - A golden Lime Chloe the Cauliflower Fairy - A Cauliflower Sweet the Pea Fairy (US name: Candy the Pea Fairy) - A pea (She has jobs to do with Freezy the Frozen pea Fairy) Peachy the Peach Fairy - A peach Cheeky the Cherries Fairy - Two cherries April the Apricot Fairy - A apricot The Bakery Fairies: Kooky the Cookie Fairy - A choc chip cookie Donna the Special Donut Fairy - a pink donut without a hole (She is friends with D-Lish the Donut Fairy) Mini the Muffin Fairy - A muffin Slick the Breadstick Fairy - A breadstick Head the Bread Fairy - A pack of Breads Carrie the Carrot Cake Fairy - A carrot cake Mary the Meringue Fairy - A purple Meringue (To see the picture. go to Meringue Gallery.) D-Lish the Donut Fairy - A donut Louise the Chocolate Cheesecake Fairy - A Chocolate Cheesecake Patty the Cake Fairy - A cake Toastie the Toast Fairy - A toast Billy the Bagel Fairy - A bagel (to see the picture. go to Bagel Gallery.) The Pantry & international foods fairies Gran the Jam Fairy - A jam Sally the Salt Fairy - A salt Peppe the Pepper Fairy - A pepper Bee the Honey Fairy - A jar of Honey Flfl the Flour Fairy - A flour Cruncher the Cracker Fairy '-' Box of Crackers Lee the Tea Fairy - A tea bag Lump the Sugar Fairy (US name: Lump the Sugar & Spice Fairy) - A pack of Sugar Fasta the Pasta Fairy - A pack of pasta (She has jobs to do with Netti) Tina the Tuna Fairy - A pack of Tuna Tommy the Ketchup Fairy (US name: Tommy the Tomato Sauce Fairy - A bottle of Ketchup Netti the Spaghetti Fairy - A bowl of Spaghetti Wally the Water Fairy - A bottle of water Terrie the Taco Fairy - A taco (to see the picture. go to Taco Gallary) The Dairy & Frozen Food Fairies Chee-Zee the Cheese Fairy - A Cheese Buttercup the Butter Fairy - A Butter Freezy the Frozen Pea Fairy - A pack of Frozen pea Popsi the ice Popsicle Fairy - A ice popsicle Yo-Chi the Yoghurt Fairy - A Yoghurt Spilt the Milk Fairy - A bottle of milk (She has jobs to do with Milk-Bud) Party food & Sweet treats Fairies Bite the Rainbow treat Fairy - A Rainbow Treat Pops the Soda Fairy - A soda Wishes the Birthday Cake Fairy - A birthday Cake Wobbles the Jelly Fairy - A green Jelly Poppins the Lollipop Fairy - A Lollipop Blue the Bubbles Fairy - A bubble Browner the Chocolate Fairy - A chocolate Dream the Ice-Cream Fairy - A ice cream Marsha the Marshmallow Fairy - A Golden Marshmallow Twinky the Pretty decorated Bread Fairy - A decorated Bread Leo the Special Sweet Fairy - A Special Sweet Elivabeth the Cupcake Fairy - A Cupcake Poppy the Popcorn Fairy - A popcorn Suzie the Sundae Fairy - A Sundae Macca the Macaroon Fairy - A Macaroon Hope the Candy apple Fairy - A green candy apple Pressy the Present Fairy - A Present Kylie the Cone Fairy - An ice cream cone Berry the Smoothie Fairy - A Smoothie Jake the Pancake Fairy - A Pancake The Cleaning Fairies Molly the Mop Fairy - A mop Leafy the Tissue Fairy - A tissue Rub the Glove Fairy - A Sliver glove Jaker the Clean Fairy - A clean charm Homewares Fairies Dum the tiny Bottle Fairy - A tiny bottle Dribbles the Bottle Fairy - A bottle Sippy the Sips Fairy - A Sip cup Lana the Lamp Fairy - A lamp Brenda the Blender Fairy - A blender Pop the Toaster Fairy - A Toaster Chatter the Call Fairy - Magical bag of call dust Frost the Fridge Fairy - A fridge Comfy the Chair Fairy - A chair Petra the Plant Fairy - A plant Tammy the TV Fairy - A TV Penny the Pencil Fairy - A pencil Erica the Eraser Fairy - A Eraser Sally the Secret Fairy - A notebook Beauty Fairies: Lippy the Lipstick Fairy - A Lipstick Polly the Polish Fairy - A pink nail polish Scrubs the Toothpaste Fairy - A Toothpaste Smapy the Shampoo Fairy - A Shampoo Silky the Hair Fairy - A hairbrush Sunny the Sunblock Fairy - A Sunblock Mindy the Mirror Fairy - A mirror Blushy the Blush Fairy - A brush Frenchy the Perfume Fairy - A perfume Gemma the Bottle Fairy - A blue bottle Kay the Bow scent Fairy - A bow scent Pretty the Puff Fairy - A puffer Sally the Scent Fairy - A heart scent Sparkly the Spritz Fairy - A spritzer Shoes. Hats and Accessories Fairies: Bun the Slipper Fairy - A slipper Wedge the shoes Fairy - A shoe Prommy the heels Fairy - A heel shoe Angie the Ankle boot Fairy - A Ankle boot Sally the Sneaker Fairy - A sneaker Heely the new shoes Fairy - A new shoe Kelly the jelly shoes Fairy - A jelly shoe Quilty the boot Fairy - A boot Jennifer the Rainboot fairy - A rainboot Taylor the Rainhat fairy - A rainhat Casper the cap Fairy - A cap Harriet the Handbag Fairy - A handbag Roxy the gold ring Fairy - A gold ring Rosie the Sliver ring Fairy - A sliver ring Ticky the Watch Fairy - A watch Chelsea the Charm Fairy - A charm Ruby the Earring Fairy - A earring Belinda the Brooch Fairy - A brooch Penny the Purse Fairy - A purse Happy places Fairies Adette the bone Fairy - A bone Jake the Fish food Fairy - A fish food charm Skyler the pie Fairy (US Name: Fizz the pie Fairy) - A pie Meower the Hot Chocolate Fairy - A cup of Hot chocolate Bud the Cup of Milk Fairy - A cup of Milk Rita the Phone Fairy - A phone Drips the Garden Water Fairy - A Garden water That's what I thought up. Category:Blog posts